A thousand words
by Enelye
Summary: Traduction de "A thousand words" de Laura x Tennant - Rose redécouvre ses talents artistiques ; Ten l'encourage à les cultiver.


Bonsoir.  
Vous le savez peut-être déjà si vous suivez le profil d'xxxhermyxxx, mais j'ai eu récemment un "léger" problème d'ordinateur. Du genre : le disque dur hs et irrécupérable. Donc j'ai perdu les traductions que j'avais d'avance, et tout le travail préparatoire autour de ma fic errare. Refaire le plan détaillé de cette dernière et retrouver tous les éléments va me prendre un certain temps, donc les publications des traductions vont aussi se retrouver impactée, et risquent de devenir très aléatoires dans les semaines à venir.  
En tout cas, en attendant, je poste ce one-shot. Ma bêta étant en train de le corriger quand mon ordinateur est mort, il a heureusement pu être sauvé :)

Auteur : Laura x Tennant  
Titre original : A thousand words  
Bêta : Sayuri-geisha

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il avait fallu un bon moment, pour que le Docteur se rende compte que Rose réalisait des chroniques de leurs aventures, à travers des croquis et des portraits. Bien sûr, il ne s'agissait pas d'un secret volontaire : elle n'avait juste pas pensé à lui dire.

Un matin, alors qu'il venait pour la réveiller et lui apporter une tasse de thé, comme il le faisait toujours, il la trouva déjà levée, avec un carnet de croquis posé sur ses jambes pliées, et en train de mâchonner le bout de son crayon.

- 'jour, lança-t-elle en souriant tandis qu'il entrait.

- Bonjour, répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire. Que fais-tu ?

- Oh, juste un dessin.

Elle leva son carnet pour lui permettre de regarder. Il posa son thé sur la table de nuit et se saisit du bloc-notes. La page, sur laquelle elle travaillait, montrait un ensemble de petits dessins qui ressemblaient aux paysages de planètes qu'ils avaient récemment visitées. Il écarquilla les yeux en constatant leur précision.

- Rose, c'est remarquable ! Comment as-tu pu faire tout cela de mémoire ? Je veux dire, tu es humaine !

- Ce n'est pas si difficile, répliqua-t-elle en roulant des yeux. Notre visite ne date que de la semaine dernière. Mais c'est vrai, je dois commencer à prendre mon appareil photo avec moi, ma mémoire humaine ne peut pas se souvenir de tous les détails et de toutes les perspectives. Celui-ci par exemple était complètement bancal, car au début j'avais oublié cette montagne, là…

- Quand as-tu commencé à faire ça ? l'interrogea-t-il en commençant à feuilleter le carnet.

Il vit alors des pages entières recouvertes de dessins montrant une multitude de lieux et de peuples, ainsi que quelques-uns représentant la console du Tardis. Rose haussa les épaules, presque inconsciemment, et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Je ne sais pas, il y a deux mois ? J'ai retrouvé un peu de matériel dans ma chambre, chez ma mère, quand j'ai dû trier ce que j'emportais ou non, alors j'ai décidé de l'emmener aussi. Je l'utilisais tout le temps pour dessiner et pour peindre quand j'étais petite.

- Rose, tu es vraiment, vraiment douée, dit-il avec admiration.

- Tu le penses vraiment ? demanda-t-elle, hésitante, en se mordillant la lèvre.

- Ouais !

Il la rejoignit sur le lit, s'y laissant tomber avec tant d'enthousiasme qu'ils rebondirent dessus.

- En fais-tu aussi en couleur ? Il y a un super endroit où je pourrais t'emmener aujourd'hui, la vue est absolument magnifique et c'est un véritable festival de lumière quand ces créatures illuminent le ciel de mille couleurs pendant qu'elles cherchent leur compagnon ! Tu pourrais emmener ton matériel et on irait s'installer à la terrasse d'un restaurant et…

- Hé, doucement ! rit Rose en posant la main sur la sienne. Cela semble très bien, Docteur, seulement… je ne sais pas, tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer ?

- M'ennuyer ? Nan ! 'Sûr que non ! Ca va être fun ! Nous pourrons nous balader pendant la journée, et profiter de la fête où les stands vendent plein de gadgets surprenants et aussi essayer de goûter la nourriture locale, puis hop, nous rendre à la terrasse d'un restaurant juste à temps pour voir le spectacle des lumières dans la soirée. Je pense que tu pourrais reproduire cette vue avec brio, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Ouais, ça semble bien comme programme, sourit-elle.

- Excellent ! Bois ton thé et tiens-toi prête, je vais entrer les coordonnées !

…

Toute la journée ils s'amusèrent à sillonner les stands, et, lorsque le soleil commença à décliner, leur estomac cria famine. Le Docteur utilisa son papier psychique pour accéder à la terrasse d'un des restaurants, où ils dégustèrent un repas de trois plats tout en regardant le spectacle de lumières.

Entre deux bouchées, Rose dessinait, tachetait et colorait avec ses pastels. Intrigué par sa manière de faire, le Docteur ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de s'approcher pour jeter des regards par-dessus son épaule.

Finalement, lorsqu'elle termina son assiette, elle déplaça sa chaise pour se placer à coté de lui, afin qu'il puisse continuer de regarder en restant assis. Il passa ensuite son bras autour de ses épaules et l'observa faire, tandis que, sur le papier, elle donnait vie au spectacle qu'ils admiraient.

La journée fut parfaite, et Rose, pourtant si timide quand il s'agissait de ses dessins, fut enchantée des encouragements du Docteur. Elle lui promit d'apporter son carnet sur chaque planète qu'ils exploreraient. Une fois au lit, elle ne put s'arrêter de sourire.

…

Pendant les mois qui suivirent, Rose finit par installer deux chevalets dans l'atelier où travaillait le Docteur. Ils pouvaient ainsi discuter et rester concentrés sur leurs propres occupations : elle sur ses dessins, lui sur son bricolage.

Bientôt, une moitié de la salle sembla devenir son studio, avec ses dessins et son matériel éparpillés au beau milieu de la collection d'outils et d'engins techniques du Docteur. Cette situation ne dérangeait aucunement ce dernier. Au contraire, il souriait en voyant leurs affaires se mélanger ainsi. La présence de Rose à ses cotés n'en devenait que plus réelle, plus concrète, plus durable. Il adorait ça.

S'il aimait partager son espace de vie avec elle, c'était aussi parce qu'il aimait la regarder travailler. Il pouvait alors contempler la manière dont elle plissait le front et passait sa langue au coin de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se concentrait, ou encore l'observer se gratter le visage et voir celui-ci se couvrir de traces de peinture ou de charbon, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Il la trouvait adorable quand il y avait plus de peinture sur son visage ou sur sa chemise que sur la toile.

Bien sûr, il comprenait à présent qu'il était pleinement amoureux d'elle. Enfin, pour être honnête, il le savait depuis longtemps. C'était arrivé peu de temps après le début de leur amitié. En effet, elle incarnait tout ce dont il avait besoin, et représentait tout ce qu'il voulait. De plus, la regarder poursuivre son travail avec autant d'enthousiasme, surtout quand celui-ci se révélait à ce point lié à leur vie commune, lui réchauffait le cœur, et lui donnait envie de l'emmener dans des lieux chaque fois plus beau que le précédent, afin qu'elle puisse reproduire des paysages extraordinaires.

Puis, un jour, sans l'avoir prémédité, elle lui coupa le souffle avec une unique et hésitante question.

- Docteur ?

- Mmh ? répondit-il, alors qu'il se glissait dans l'atelier-studio avec un plateau contenant du thé et des toasts à se partager.

Voyant qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, tout en jouant nerveusement avec sa boucle d'oreille, il déposa le plateau sur le seul morceau de table qui demeurait encore libre, et tira un tabouret devant elle. Il s'y assit doucement, puis lui demanda :

- Tout va bien ?

- J'aurais une question… en quelque sorte. Mais je ne voudrais pas que tu… c'est un peu… Je ne voudrais pas t'offenser ou quoi que ce soit…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Dis-moi, Rose.

Elle déglutit difficilement, et termina de poser sa question :

- Je me demandais si tu pouvais, un jour, quand tu seras prêt… si tu pouvais me décrire ta planète ?

Il resta immobile à la fixer un moment, sans cligner des yeux, dans un silence absolu, la bouche entrouverte.

- Pardon, marmonna-t-elle rapidement, afin de rattraper ce qu'elle imaginait être une erreur. Je ne voulais pas… Désolée, Docteur, oublies ce que j'ai dit, c'est bon…

- Non, je…, commença-t-il quand il eut retrouvé sa voix, ou ce qui s'en rapprochait. Tout va bien, c'est juste… tu pensais à…

Il désigna du doigt la toile vierge et elle acquiesça lentement.

- J'y pensais, ouais, peut-être. Je veux dire, j'ai fait un tour dans le Tardis, j'ai visité beaucoup de salles, et je n'ai jamais vu nulle part de photo ou de dessin de… de chez toi, alors je pensais…

- Alors tu pensais que tu pourrais essayer de la peindre pour moi, tel que tu te l'imagines suite à ce que je te raconterai, conclut-il à sa place.

La jeune humaine tressaillit légèrement :

- Je ne voulais pas être présomptueuse…

- Non, Rose, attends, je n'étais pas… j'étais sérieux, je ne voulais pas être sarcastique ni quoi que ce soit, je… tu pourrais probablement en faire une belle représentation si je la décrivais, honnêtement, même si tu ne l'as jamais… tu ne l'as jamais vu de tes propres yeux, termina-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque. Tu pourrais facilement obtenir les bonnes nuances…

Puisqu'il semblait désormais pensif, Rose se détendit un peu et prit sa main entre les siennes.

- Tu pourrais le faire, tu penses ? Je veux dire, me le décrire, un jour ?

Le Docteur hocha la tête d'un air absent :

- Je crois, ouais, tu… j'aimerais bien. Je te fais confiance, évidemment, ce n'est pas un problème, et je ne doute pas que tu ais les capacités artistiques pour en faire une reproduction, c'est seulement... ce pourrait être difficile pour moi de… de trouver les mots.

- Je comprends, sourit-elle tristement.

- Pourtant, j'ai envie qu'on essaye.

- Ouais ?

- Ouais, confirma-t-il en baissant les yeux. Tu as raison, il ne me reste rien de ma planète, excepté quelques meubles bizarres et une collection de livres Gallifreyen. Et peut-être quelques vêtements. Mais rien d'autre, pas de photographies, pas de tableaux, rien de tel.

- Et un paysage, ou autre, peint par un humain ne serait pas… insultant, pour toi ? Je veux dire, ce ne serait pas dévalorisant ni quoi que ce soit ?

Lorsqu'il la regarda à nouveau, ses yeux étaient inexplicablement remplis de larmes.

- Rose, ne sois pas stupide, tu es…

Il cligna des yeux et déglutit avant de poursuivre :

- Tu es plus que digne de réaliser une peinture de Gallifrey.

- Etait-ce une belle planète ?

- Par endroit, oh oui. Certaines régions étaient arides et sans intérêt, cependant, les montagnes… les forêts, la Citadelle… c'était magnifique. J'aimerais… Je souhaiterais que tu puisses la voir pour de vrai. Oh, bien sûr, même si elle était encore là, je doute que tu veuilles t'y rendre…

- J'en ai envie, protesta-t-elle en lui serrant la main.

- Tu n'aimerais pas son peuple, pourtant, dit-il tristement. Ils n'étaient pas… ils n'étaient pas comme toi. La plupart d'entre eux, en tout cas. J'avais quelques amis bons, chaleureux, et merveilleux, mais en majorité, les Seigneurs du Temps ne sont pas des personnes avec qui on voudrait partager un TARDIS.

- Tu veux dire qu'ils sont pires que toi ? le taquina-t-elle, avec un sourire espiègle.

Il hocha la tête et rit :

- Même si tu n'arrive pas à le croire, oui ! Tellement pompeux… Ils étaient… Sur la fin, ils sont devenus avides de pouvoir. Ce n'était pas… ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Tandis que les paysages que tu peindras seront plaisants à voir, la véritable planète, elle… elle était magnifique, oui, mais pourrie de l'intérieur.

Ils finirent leur thé et les toasts, et le Docteur lui promit qu'il lui décrirait bientôt Gallifrey.

…

Quelques jours plus tard, le Docteur se sentit davantage prêt à lui en parler. Ils s'installèrent à la bibliothèque, sur leur canapé favori, et il commença à s'ouvrir à elle.

Il s'appuya d'abord sur des ébauches de base, puis, il s'appliqua à décrire des lieux de sa planète natale, avec autant de détails que possible. Il compléta ensuite ses paroles de lignes esquissées, afin qu'elle puisse avoir une idée de toute l'ampleur de sa tâche.

- Je pense que j'en ai suffisamment pour continuer, maintenant, sourit-elle après un moment, en constatant qu'il avait sûrement besoin d'une pause.

Etant donné qu'il avait eu du mal à raconter son passé, il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement quand elle lui annonça qu'elle se débrouillerait désormais seule.

- Je vais retourner à la console pour bricoler un peu, alors, fit-il en lui souriant en retour. Tu me préviendras quand tu voudras dîner.

- Des frites ce soir ? lui proposa-t-elle au moment où il allait sortir de la pièce.

Il passa à nouveau la tête par l'encadrement de la porte, les lèvres étirées.

- Rose Tyler, j'aime votre façon de penser !

…

Plusieurs jours durant, Rose ne montra pas son travail concernant Gallifrey. Elle voulait qu'il soit aussi parfait que possible et ne désirait pas en parler avant la fin, de peur qu'il ne change d'avis, que ce soit concernant l'idée du projet elle-même, ou après y avoir jeté un coup d'œil.

Ils vécurent donc leurs aventures habituelles. Un soir, à la suite du dîner, elle s'enferma dans son studio pour peindre, l'obligeant à demeurer dans la salle de la console.

Lorsque, finalement, elle termina de peindre la citadelle, elle enveloppa le tableau dans du papier argenté et le lui présenta au matin, pendant qu'ils déjeunaient dans la cuisine. Il l'ouvrit, puis il prit difficilement une inspiration, et resta à l'observer. Au bout d'un moment, Rose lui présenta ses excuses, le laissa seul avec ses pensées, et ne revint qu'une fois habillée. De retour pourtant, elle constata sa disparition. Elle entreprit alors de le chercher, ce qui lui prit beaucoup de temps.

En effet, il ne se trouvait plus dans la cuisine, ni dans la salle de la console. Elle alla également voir sa chambre. Sans succès. Puis, elle passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de leur atelier-studio. Enfin elle vérifia la bibliothèque.

Et aussitôt entrée, elle s'arrêta. Là, suspendue au dessus de la cheminée, à une place de choix, sa peinture. Rose esquissa un sourire. Elle s'était brusquement inquiétée, se demandant si son « projet Gallifrey » était vraiment une bonne idée. Cependant, elle sut que oui, en voyant sa peinture accrochée et soigneusement encadrée, juste en face des canapés où ils s'asseyaient ensemble presque tous les jours.

Sur le point de se retourner pour rechercher le Seigneur du Temps, elle sentit ses bras se faufiler autour de sa taille, l'attirant contre son torse pour l'étreindre. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou et prononça son nom dans un souffle.

C'était là tous les remerciements dont elle avait besoin.

…

Quelques mois plus tard, ils rendirent visite à Mary Shelley, qui avait accompagné une fois le Docteur pendant un de ses voyages. Un peu éméchés, ils décidèrent de rester pour la nuit. Ils se mirent donc tous deux au lit, partageant une chambre comme ils le faisaient parfois lorsqu'ils logeaient autre part que dans le Tardis.

Cette nuit-là fut, toutefois, un peu différente. Bien sûr, pas de manière radicale, ni comme Rose le disait, « une progression en terme de relation », du moins pas vraiment. Il s'agissait juste d'un coup de pouce. Mais, même si cela ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre auparavant, ce n'était pas non plus au point de transformer radicalement leur vie.

En réalité, ce fut surtout un changement, dans le sens où, le Docteur put l'apercevoir en sous-vêtements, à la lueur des bougies. Néanmoins, il comptait bien garder cet événement pour lui.

Elle s'installa alors près de lui, se mit sur le coté, lui tournant ainsi le dos, et, automatiquement, sans arrière-pensée, il se blottit derrière elle. Mais en réalisant son geste, il s'inquiéta légèrement. Il se racla doucement la gorge, écarta la main de son abdomen, remarquant alors qu'il caressait légèrement le bord de son sous-vêtement avec son petit doigt.

- Tout va bien ? murmura-t-il contre sa nuque.

- 'sûr, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante, tout en lui attrapant la main pour la poser à nouveau contre son estomac.

Rassuré, il se colla davantage à elle, et embrassa la forme de son corps, les jambes pliées de façon similaire afin de sentir l'arrière de ses cuisses contre les siennes.

Le lendemain matin, le Docteur se réveilla avec un léger sentiment de déception. Pendant la nuit, ils avaient roulé chacun de leur coté, et elle se trouvait maintenant étendue de tout son long à l'autre bout du lit, bien loin de ses bras. Après tout, elle était remuante, et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas réellement espérer qu'ils gardent la même position toute la nuit.

Il la secoua doucement pour la réveiller, puis ils s'habillèrent pour aller prendre leur déjeuner avec Mary, avant de prendre congé.

Partager un lit de cette manière… Cette pensée tourna dans leur esprit toute la journée. Et chacun de leur coté, ils réalisèrent lentement la véritable nature de leurs sentiments.

C'est pourquoi, très rapidement, cette situation devint une sorte de routine après leur retour dans le TARDIS, sans qu'aucun ne le propose vraiment. Cela semblait simplement être une étape naturelle. Ainsi, chaque nuit, ou presque, le Docteur venait en pyjama dans sa chambre. Ils s'allongeaient ensuite au dessus des couvertures et discutaient, jusqu'à ce que Rose commence à s'assoupir. Alors, il restait simplement là, et se glissait sous le drap avec elle. Rose aimait ces moments, elle aimait sentir sa présence avec elle. De plus, même si souvent il partait avant son réveil, puisqu'il avait besoin de moins d'heures de sommeil qu'elle, elle appréciait qu'ils poursuivent cette tradition.

…

Un soir, Rose décida de travailler sur un autoportrait, et s'assit devant le miroir de sa coiffeuse. Elle n'avait plus passé autant de temps à s'observer depuis des années, et soudainement, certaines de ses vieilles angoisses d'adolescente revinrent la hanter. Toutefois, une fois terminé, elle fut vraiment ravie du résultat, et reconnut son bon travail. Le matin suivant, elle montra son dessin au Docteur afin de connaître son avis.

Il y jeta un coup d'œil, la complimenta, puis détourna le regard un instant. Il finit par secouer doucement la tête, et prit un autre de ses carnets à croquis, ainsi qu'un fusain.

- Que fais-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

- Je dessine ce que je vois.

Une fois terminé, il lui tendit le carnet avec un sourire incertain. Elle rougit immédiatement. C'était magnifique. Elle semblait…

Bien que Rose fût fière de son propre dessin, elle ne pouvait nier l'agréable sentiment d'avoir un portrait de soi, réalisé par une personne qui l'aime. Et c'était évident, en le contemplant, qu'il s'agissait de cela ; l'adoration se ressentait dans le moindre trait de fusain.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Elle rencontra son regard, et se sentit un peu dépassée par l'expression qu'il arborait. Il lui fit alors un grand sourire, se pencha et l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue.

- Thé ?

- S'il-te plaît, répondit-elle.

Elle mit son portrait en lieu sûr, puis le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine du Tardis, pour commencer une nouvelle journée.

Ils dormirent dans le même lit cette nuit-là, comme ils le faisaient toujours depuis quelque temps. Il n'arrivait jamais rien, rien de plus que des étreintes pendant qu'ils dormaient, et Rose en demeurait assez satisfaite. Même si, de temps à autre, l'impression que le Docteur ne paraissait pas avoir d'autre idée en tête la frustrait un peu. Mais elle reconnaissait qu'elle appréciait le fait de partager avec lui une relation de ce genre, où il n'existait aucune pression sexuelle. Cela changeait par rapport à ses précédentes relations. Et bien qu'elle souffrît parfois qu'il ne fît pas un geste envers elle, elle chérissait ces moments un peu intimes où ils restaient simplement là, allongés ensemble, à écouter les battements de cœur de l'autre.

…

Les mois suivants mouvementèrent particulièrement leur vie. Ils passèrent par de terribles épreuves, telles que vaincre la Bête, et chacun crut à plusieurs reprises perdre l'autre. Leur passage en 2012 pour les Jeux Olympiques fut notamment assez difficile, car à cause de ce qu'ils y vécurent, Rose n'osa plus dessiner durant des semaines. Mais la nature de plus en plus forte de leur lien s'avéra précieux pour la jeune humaine, et, lorsqu'elle put de nouveau utiliser son matériel, sa première esquisse représenta le Docteur.

Elle avait déjà réalisé plusieurs dessins de lui depuis le début de leurs aventures dans le Tardis, toutefois elle ne les lui avait jamais montrés, préférant toujours le dessiner alors qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans les environs. Cette fois, cependant, elle ne résista pas. A moitié plongé sous la console du Tardis, il chantonnait une musique de Disney au moment où elle entra dans la salle. Avec un petit rire, elle s'assit sur le strapontin, son matériel à dessin dans la main.

- Vous moqueriez-vous de moi, Rose Tyler ? demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant brusquement de chanter.

- Nan, je n'oserai pas, répliqua-t-elle immédiatement, tout en commençant à esquisser ses jambes.

_C'est dommage qu'il ne soit pas de face_, pensa-t-elle, paresseusement assise à contempler son arrière-train depuis quelques secondes.

Il se poussa ensuite de sous la console et se releva, arquant les sourcils. Sortie de sa rêverie, elle lui jeta un regard et fit la moue.

- Oh, tu as bougé. J'étais en train de vous dessiner, toi et la console.

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu me dessiner ? questionna-t-il, tandis que ses sourcils se levaient encore davantage.

- Comme ça, rétorqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Allez, prends la pose, sois mon modèle, ok ?

- Hors de question, répondit-il en roulant des yeux alors qu'elle lui faisait ce sourire, avec la langue qui pointait entre ses dents.

- Pourquoi pas ?

Elle se leva, s'approcha de lui, et le tira par le bras en lui lançant ce regard par lequel elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait. Il soupira profondément, immédiatement vaincu.

- Bon, d'accord.

- Oui !

Elle sourit à nouveau, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Viens, allons dans le studio, que je puisse te faire un piédestal, plaisanta-t-elle.

Il soupira encore, mais la suivit malgré tout.

…

Au moins, et il lui en était infiniment reconnaissant, elle ne lui avait pas demandé de poser nu.

…

Quatre jours plus tard, il réalisa que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le dessinait.

Il se réveilla un matin et se tourna dans l'espoir de se rapprocher d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il constate qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans le lit. Déconcerté, il s'assit, bailla, et balaya la chambre du regard. De la lumière lui parvenait de la salle de bain, grâce à la porte légèrement entrouverte. Elle avait dû se lever tôt pour s'apprêter.

Afin de passer le temps, le Docteur chercha ses lunettes, ainsi que le livre qu'il avait posé sur la table de nuit, de son coté. Toutefois, il attrapa à la place un des carnets à croquis. Il se rappela alors presque le chemin parcouru, la veille, jusqu'au lit, et se souvint l'avoir ramassé, puis posé là, sans chercher à savoir ce dont il s'agissait. Toujours intéressé par les dessins sur lesquels elle travaillait, le Docteur ouvrit le carnet.

Il eut un hoquet de surprise. C'était lui. Beaucoup de fois, lui. Environ une douzaine de pages, parfois sous sa régénération précédente, parfois sous son apparence actuelle, avec sa nouvelle coiffure stylée et son costume à rayures.

Il déglutit difficilement, s'interrogeant quand elle les avait réalisés. Elle ne le dessinait jamais en sa présence, mis à part cette seule et unique fois, quelques jours avant, lorsque, d'un battement de cil, elle l'avait persuadé de devenir son modèle. Peut-être provenaient-ils donc de photographies, voire de sa mémoire.

Des frissons lui parcoururent le dos. Il se demanda alors s'il s'agissait de la même émotion qu'elle avait ressentie, le jour où il lui avait révélé qu'il était le sculpteur de cette statue la représentant.

Rose entra dans la chambre à ce moment, enroulée dans une simple serviette, une main maintenant ses cheveux mouillés. Il pensa une fois de plus à Rome, à Rose dans sa toge, à son exubérance quand il avait survécu après avoir failli se transformer en pierre, le poussant à l'embrasser spontanément.

Sentant la même pulsion involontaire d'exubérance et de spontanéité l'envahir en cet instant, il se battit pour la réfréner.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda Rose, en s'asseyant devant sa coiffeuse.

Elle fit courir sa brosse dans ses cheveux, et il observa les gouttes d'eau tomber les unes après les autres sur le peu de peau nue visible de son dos.

- Mmh, oui, oui, marmonna-t-il, en remarquant son silence prolongé. Euh…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers son reflet dans le miroir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dans les mains ?

- Quelques uns de tes dessins.

- Attends voir…, fit-elle, en écarquillant soudainement les yeux.

Elle réajusta la serviette, se leva, et se précipita vers lui pour vérifier de quels dessins il s'agissait. Il lui sourit, amusé.

- Où as-tu trouvé ça ? interrogea-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

- Il était sur le sol.

- Oh…

- Où était-il supposé être ?

- Sous le lit.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Désolée…, souffla la jeune humaine, tandis que ses joues rosissaient. Je, euh… Je ne voulais pas que tu les vois.

- Non, c'est… Pourquoi me les cachais-tu ?

- Parce que…, commença-t-elle, avant d'hausser les épaules. C'est un peu… étrange, non ?

- Ce n'est pas étrange. Tu m'as dessiné, l'autre jour.

- Oui, mais tu étais au courant, et tu avais accepté.

- Cela m'est égal Rose, en fait…

- Quoi ?

- Ils sont vraiment bons.

- Et bien, j'ai été inspirée, le taquina-t-elle, avec un réel soulagement dans la voix, alors que ses mots faisaient écho à ceux qu'il avait lui-même prononcé plusieurs mois auparavant.

Il rit, et ne fit rien d'autre que la contempler un moment.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle timidement, tout en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Toi.

- Quoi moi ?

Il réalisa que ses yeux avaient dû le trahir, au moment où elle croisa son regard, car sa respiration devint plus saccadée.

- Tu sais, murmura-t-il.

Elle hocha très légèrement la tête.

Il posa le carnet à coté de lui, repoussa la couette, et ramena ses jambes pour s'asseoir au bord du lit.

- Rose…

Il tendit alors la main pour l'inviter à le rejoindre. Elle s'approcha. La main sur sa hanche, son pouce caressant le tissu éponge, au travers duquel il pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa peau irradier. Lorsqu'il leva la tête vers elle, il se rendit compte que ses pupilles apparaissaient plus sombres que jamais, et il se sentit frissonner, à l'image d'une proie face à son prédateur. Même si ses yeux ne brillaient pas d'une lueur dorée, elle était, à cet instant, ce loup dont elle avait pris le nom jadis.

Quand elle l'avait sauvé.

Bon sang, elle l'avait sauvé de tellement de choses.

- Rose, je…

Une sonnerie l'interrompit. Après un soupir, Rose traversa le lit pour atteindre son téléphone. Il croisa donc les doigts pour qu'elle mette rapidement fin à la conversation, ou mieux encore, qu'elle ne réponde pas du tout. Elle pourrait toujours rappeler sa mère plus tard. Pour le moment, ils devaient régler des affaires plus importantes, comme le fait que Rose ne semblait pas être consciente, que dans sa hâte d'éteindre la sonnerie importune, elle avait été à deux doigts de le faire tomber. En équilibre sur ses genoux et son bras, elle s'empara de son téléphone de l'autre main, et il concentra son regard sur ses mollets afin de ne pas regarder plus haut.

Malheureusement, Rose répondit à l'appel. Et l'interlocuteur s'avéra bel et bien Jackie. Elle bascula pour s'asseoir correctement, s'assurant d'être plus couverte, et continua de parler avec sa mère, callée entre les oreillers. Le Docteur sourit tristement et Rose mima un « désolée » avant de répondre à une question de Jackie.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit-il en retour, tout en se levant dans le but de se rendre dans la salle de bain, et de s'apprêter pour cette nouvelle journée.

Il regarda dans le miroir, et, pour la première fois, au lieu de rencontrer le regard d'un vieux soldat qui a trop vécu, il ne vit que les yeux d'un homme amoureux. Ceux qu'elle avait dessinés sur son dernier croquis.

Pas de culpabilité. Pas de douleur. Pas de désespoir. Juste de l'amour.

Vacillant, il s'appuya d'une main contre le rebord de l'évier, et, une fois son équilibre revenu, il entreprit de déboutonner le haut de son pyjama. Ce faisant, il se demanda s'il ressentirait toujours ce sentiment de pardon qu'il éprouvait en sa présence, ou si celui-ci s'évanouirait doucement le jour où il la perdrait.

Il ne tenait vraiment pas à le découvrir, car il était satisfait de la vie qu'il partageait avec elle, cette vie où elle pouvait le rendre heureux par le simple fait de respirer, de sourire, et de prononcer son nom.

…

Ils se rendirent à Moscou cette nuit-là, et durent rester à l'hôtel à cause de la quantité monstrueuse de neige tombée entre eux et l'endroit où ils avaient stationnés le Tardis, à plusieurs miles de là.

- Merci de m'avoir emmenée voir ce ballet, c'était génial, déclara Rose en entrant dans leur chambre.

- Heureux que tu ais aimé !

Il sourit, et se demanda si elle avait compris que cette soirée à deux représentait une sorte de rendez-vous amoureux pour lui.

Rose, gelée jusqu'aux os, se lova sous la couette dès qu'elle atteignit le lit. Le Docteur s'assit sur une chaise dans un coin de la chambre, et l'observa pendant qu'elle essayait de se réchauffer. Il savait qu'elle était exténuée, il avait vu ses yeux tombants de fatigue lorsqu'elle s'appuyait sur lui dans les escaliers.

- Il fait si froid, marmonna-t-elle en claquant des dents.

Il retira ses chaussures, se remit debout pour se diriger vers le lit, et enleva sa veste qu'il lança derrière lui.

- En quoi ta veste sera utile là-bas ? lui demanda Rose en arquant un sourcil.

Il leva les yeux, et souleva la couette afin de se glisser près d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras.

- La chaleur corporelle, Rose. C'est beaucoup plus efficace que de te donner ma veste.

- Manifestement, sourit-t-elle contre sa chemise. Et le câlin ne peut en être que plus agréable.

Il rit, et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Bonne nuit, Rose.

- Bonne nuit, murmura-t-elle heureuse, et en se blottissant davantage contre lui.

…

Il essaya à nouveau d'organiser des pseudo-rendez-vous de ce genre. Deux tentatives les menèrent respectivement au milieu d'une révolution et d'une invasion alien.

Un autre essai devait consister en une séance de cinéma pour la soirée d'ouverture du Mary Poppins de Disney… et tout se déroulait bien, jusqu'à ce que le Docteur remarque des entités non-humaines qui tentaient de se faufiler à l'intérieur sans billet. Évidemment, ce fut vite le chaos.

Quelques jours plus tard il l'emmena pique-niquer, mais elle fut intoxiquée par un plat Felpusian douteux. Il s'apprêta à renoncer, surtout qu'elle ne remarquait même pas ses efforts pour être un peu romantique. Il décida alors de cesser ses tentatives pendant un temps, et d'attendre de voir si leur vie quotidienne les conduirait tout naturellement à admettre leurs sentiments.

…

Leur atelier-studio se remplit bientôt jusqu'au plafond de ses peintures, à l'instar de plusieurs murs dans de nombreuses salles du Tardis. Elle était une artiste très rapide et efficace, aussi innovante que prolifique. Et il conservait une idée très précise de ce qu'elle pouvait faire de ses œuvres, même si, bien sûr, il voulait en garder certaines à bord.

- Rose, l'interpela-t-il un matin, tandis qu'il l'observait travailler par-dessus son épaule.

Il mordit dans sa tranche de pain grillée, et elle inclina la tête lorsqu'il fit tomber quelques miettes dans ses cheveux.

- Hé, s'exclama-t-elle. Attends, qu'est-ce que tu allais dire ?

Il s'excusa d'un air penaud, balaya les miettes sur son épaule, et termina son toast.

- Je pense que tu devrais voir si des galeries ne voudraient pas exposer certaines d'entre elles.

Surprise, Rose laissa tomber son pinceau, et le dévisagea depuis son tabouret.

- Pardon ? Non ! Aucune chance, elles ne sont pas si bonnes.

- Oh si elles le sont, la contredit-il.

Il posa la main sur son épaule, frottant distraitement ses muscles tendus avec son pouce.

- Je vois des tas d'endroits qui seraient heureux d'accueillir tes œuvres. Et peut-être même les vendre à des collectionneurs privés. Tu pourrais faire fortune. Non pas que tu en ais besoin, puisque tu as le gîte et le couvert ici, mais tout de même. La célébrité, la richesse ! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire taquin en serrant son épaule. Ta mère serait très fière.

- Je ne sais pas…

…

Cela lui prit plusieurs jours pour, qu'à force de persuasion, elle considère sérieusement cette idée.

- Je veux dire, je suppose que ce serait… j'aimerai tenter le coup, éventuellement, seulement… je ne sais pas… je ne suis pas sûre de vraiment le pouvoir.

- Bien sûr que tu le peux, répliqua-t-il en passant son bras autour de ses épaules. Tu es brillante !

- Mais ce ne serait pas un peu dangereux d'exposer des paysages extra-terrestres dans une galerie londonienne du XXIème siècle ?

- Nan, ils penseront juste que tu es très inventive, sourit-il. Et qui a dit que nous allions exclusivement présenter tes œuvres sur Terre ? Rose Tyler, Je peux t'emmener dans beaucoup de galeries d'art, à travers tout l'univers. Il y a des stations spatiales entières dédiées à l'art. L'univers t'appartient !

Un léger sourire se glissa sur son visage :

- Tu penses vraiment que je suis si douée ?

- Oh, Rose, souffla-t-il, je pense que tu es fantastique.

…

Trois mois passèrent, durant lesquels plusieurs des œuvres de Rose furent exposées dans certaines des plus prestigieuses galeries d'art de la galaxie, et une douzaine de personnes attendait pour qu'elle leur peigne des commandes personnelles. Elle avait ainsi pu acquérir une coquette somme pendant le temps libre que leur laissait leurs aventures. Elle aimait voyager avec le Docteur pour toutes les raisons évidentes : voir des endroits étonnants, rencontrer des peuples surprenants, et les aider si besoin. Cependant, elle lui serait toujours plus particulièrement reconnaissante pour le motif suivant ; lui donnait l'occasion, selon ses propres termes, de se mettre à l'abri des problèmes financiers, d'exercer une profession, et de se faire un nom parmi les étoiles. Elle était fière d'elle, de ce qu'elle pouvait réaliser, et c'était une chose qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis très longtemps.

…

- Au moins, j'ai un peu d'argent à la banque maintenant, au cas où…

Rose se tut brusquement et le Docteur s'arrêta de bricoler pour lever les yeux vers elle.

- Au cas où quoi ?

- Et bien, au cas où… je ne sais pas, si je suis coincée quelque part, par exemple.

- Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, répliqua-t-il en agitant vaguement la main. S'il y a besoin, j'ai des milliers d'intérêts à la banque.

Rose cligna des yeux, stupéfaite.

- Tu quoi ?

- Ils datent des années soixante-dix, quand j'étais employé par UNIT. J'ai fait des investissements assez judicieux.

- Mince alors, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle hocha la tête d'incrédulité, soupira, et reprit :

- Quoi qu'il en soit, cela ne pourra pas m'être bien utile si jamais tu n'es pas là.

- En fait, j'ai changé les détails du compte que tu puisses y accéder aussi, remarqua-t-il avec désinvolture, avant de retourner à son bricolage.

Rose se leva et marcha lentement vers lui. Elle passa les bras autour de son cou, se baissa et murmura à son oreille :

- Vraiment ?

- Ouaip, assura-t-il en faisant sauter le « p ».

Il attrapa la main de Rose avec la sienne.

- Ca fait très « couple ».

Il haussa les épaules et fit une moue nonchalante.

- Nan, c'était seulement… pragmatique.

- Maintenant que tu m'as dit ça, je peux m'enfuir avec tout ton argent, rit-elle.

- Mais tu ne le ferais jamais, déclara-t-il avec confiance. Tu restes ici avec moi. C'n'est pas vrai ?

- C'est vrai, confirma-t-elle en déposant un rapide baiser sur son oreille.

Il frissonna à son contact, et elle réitéra son geste avant de lui demander :

- Alors, où est-ce qu'on va aujourd'hui ?

Il tourna son siège et Rose modifia sa position en conséquence. Elle voulut s'asseoir sur ses genoux pour constater sa réaction, seulement, il se mit debout et l'étreignit brièvement.

- Je pensais aller à la péninsule Bela, sur Radisha Quatre. Ils font d'excellents smoothies, là-bas.

- Radis ? le reprit-elle, en se reculant, ce qui lui permit de la voir froncer le nez.

- Radisha, rit-il. Aucun rapport avec le légume.

- D'accord, ouf, ça va !

…

Après observation, Rose comprit ce qu'il tentait de faire, ou plutôt, ce qu'il avait tenté de faire ces derniers mois. Elle pouvait ainsi dire qu'un certain schéma se répétait.

Sans exception, chaque semaine qui passait était constituée de quatre jours dédiés à leurs aventures habituelles : des catastrophes de types variés, diverses sortes de sauvetages, ou des moments où ils devaient courir pour sauver leur vie. Parfois même, les trois à la fois. Le dimanche constituait un jour de repos, pendant lequel Rose peignait tout son saoul, tandis que le Docteur bricolait. Mais très, très souvent, durant les deux derniers jours qui restaient, il essayait de garder les problèmes à distance pour adopter une démarche plus touristique. Il emmenait le Tardis dans des endroits où ils flânaient librement, où Rose prenait le temps de faire des photos ou des croquis, et où ils dînaient dans des cadres agréables, ou encore ils assistaient à des spectacles.

Des rendez-vous, donc. Des rendez-vous. Le Docteur… et des rendez-vous.

Oh, évidemment, elle savait qu'il avait déjà essayé avant, de temps à autre, pendant les quelques années où elle avait voyagé à ses cotés. Elle se souvenait alors d'un concert qu'ils ratèrent à cause d'une affaire de loup-garou en Ecosse, ainsi que d'une tentative avortée de voir Elvis pour sauver la diffusion d'un couronnement. Pourtant, récemment, il surenchérissait, et Rose savait qu'il s'imaginait qu'elle ne remarquait rien. Elle pensait simplement qu'il devait être celui qui en parlerait le premier, car elle estimait qu'il représentait le maître à bord. A la fois littéralement, puisqu'il pilotait le Tardis, mais aussi concernant le rythme de progression de leur relation.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne disait jamais : « _Alors, Rose, vous avez probablement remarqué que je tentais de vous séduire, que faisons-nous maintenant ?_ ni se risquait à l'embrasser pour lui faire comprendre son envie de romantisme. Cela la frustrait un peu, pourtant elle demeurait déterminée à attendre qu'il fasse le premier pas. Ces étranges rendez-vous-qui-n'en-sont-pas, sa fuite constante, la langue de bois… cela ne pouvait pas durer éternellement, n'est-ce pas ?

…

Le jour où les événements commencèrent à évoluer, ils prévoyaient de voir les pyramides. Néanmoins, le plan du Docteur tourna court lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur un couple de Lanahangs, qui avaient secrètement élu domicile dans une des tombes. Toutefois, il se trouva qu'ils ne faisaient que s'y cacher, puisqu'ils ne désiraient pas trop s'éloigner de leur vaisseau, invisible et hors d'usage à cause de leur crash accidentel. Alors, Rose se rendit dehors, découvrit l'ombre la plus proche et s'assit dans le sable pour discuter avec les deux extraterrestres, pendant que le Docteur réparait leur vaisseau. Quand les créatures reprirent leur route, le Docteur et Rose s'agrippèrent par le bras et continuèrent leur périple.

Cependant, la fin de la journée approchait et Rose, épuisée, persuada le Docteur de chercher un hôtel pour y passer la nuit, au lieu de marcher encore durant des miles pour revenir au Tardis. Certes, elle avait adoré leur escapade : l'Egypte apparaissait magnifique, et elle avait passé un agréable moment à explorer les monuments avec le Docteur, à réaliser un sauvetage avec le Docteur, et, finalement, partager un lit avec le Docteur. Mais la nuit avançait, et elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, car il faisait une chaleur absolument étouffante.

- Je dois enlever ça… fermes les yeux, dit-elle dans la chambre silencieuse, tout en se tortillant pour retirer le bas de son pyjama, et en sachant, grâce au bruit de sa respiration, qu'il ne dormait pas non plus.

Elle enleva ensuite son débardeur et jeta les vêtements sur le sol.

- Tu as jeté un coup d'œil, hein ?

Elle connaissait déjà la réponse, et elle se retourna alors pour lui faire face. Aucun d'eux n'ayant pensé à tirer les rideaux, les rayons de la lune passaient par leur fenêtre. En réalité, Rose aimait plutôt cela ; ainsi elle pouvait apercevoir des morceaux de son corps non plongés dans l'ombre. Et elle s'imaginait que c'était réciproque.

Le Docteur rit, le faible son émanant du plus profond de sa poitrine.

- Un peu.

Il leva la main pour attraper la sienne, restée entre les deux oreillers, et lia leurs doigts.

- Tu es magnifique, murmura-t-il, avant de déposer un léger baiser à l'intérieur de son poignet.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Merci.

- De rien, dit-il, alors que ses yeux scintillaient dans la pénombre.

Elle sourit et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Elle se demanda un moment ce qui serait advenu si son corps n'avait pas été aussi humide, et elle si chaud. Puis, elle s'endormit.

…

Les choses commençaient à changer, Rose en était convaincue. Notamment depuis cette nuit-là, exactement une semaine auparavant, lorsqu'elle s'était dévêtue et couchée à ses cotés, avec uniquement le coton égyptien du drap pour la cacher de son regard. Surtout que juste avant, il l'avait entraperçue, nue.

Elle frissonna au souvenir de ses yeux sombres et de son compliment sincère.

Toute la semaine, il la contempla de la même manière, comme s'il voulait se pencher et l'embrasser à chaque instant. Ce geste plaisait à Rose, qui ne savait jamais si, ni quand, il le ferait vraiment. Néanmoins, elle commençait à s'impatienter, et finalement, elle réalisa qu'il était temps qu'elle prenne le contrôle de la situation pour le faire craquer.

…

- Regardes, tu as mis de la peinture sur ma chemise ! se plaignit le Docteur, tirant sur le bord du vêtement pour regarder l'éclaboussure blanche sur le tissu bleu pâle.

Rose serra les lèvres pour se retenir de rire.

- Oh, ça va, dit-elle, roulant des yeux devant tant de mélodrame. Je vais l'enlever, viens par là.

Elle lui fit signe d'approcher et elle se saisit d'abord de la cravate, qu'elle dénoua, puis la glissa autour du col.

- Ne mets pas de peinture dessus, commença-t-il, tandis qu'un pli d'inquiétude apparaissait sur son front. C'est quasiment du sur-mesure.

- Une cravate sur-mesure ? se moqua Rose.

Elle haussa les sourcils et commença à déboutonner sa chemise, sans arrière-pensée.

- Parfaitement, répliqua-t-il. Et pourquoi me déshabillez-tu ?

Ses doigts s'immobilisèrent à mi-chemin entre deux boutons.

- Oh, j'étais juste… je voulais la laver rapidement avant que la peinture ne sèche.

Elle déglutit difficilement en se rendant compte que, contrairement à ce qu'il faisait parfois, il ne portait pas de seconde chemise en dessous. Ses doigts se contractèrent, et elle se retint de jouer avec une de ses mèches de cheveux ; il était torse nu.

Elle croisa son regard, et y vit de la curiosité. Mais, ensuite, il haussa les épaules, et elle continua à retirer sa chemise. Ses mains tremblèrent doucement à partir du moment où elle prit conscience que ses yeux suivaient chacun de ses mouvements. Elle ôta enfin la chemise de ses épaules et, sans le regarder, se rendit à l'évier pour tenter de laver la tâche de peinture. Cependant, avant même d'avoir eu le temps de faire couler l'eau, le Docteur l'interpela.

- Oh, attendes ! Si c'est la peinture Ackloidienne que je t'ai ramenée, ça ne partira pas.

- Ah… dit-elle en se retournant. Désolée, alors.

- C'est de l'Ackloidienne ?

- Ouais, fit-elle en grimaçant. Oups…

- C'est bon, sourit-il en agitant la main pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas, j'ai une douzaine de chemise bleues de toute façon. Ne t'en faites pas. Et tu peux aussi garder celle-là pour peindre, si tu veux.

- Ah oui ? s'exclama-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

Il hocha la tête pour toute réponse.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Ses yeux errant le long de son torse, elle se mordilla la lèvre. Le Docteur se déplaça légèrement sous son regard scrutateur, et mit les mains dans ses poches.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Elle se reprit et détourna le regard.

- Rien, fit-elle, avant de retirer son débardeur.

Les sourcils du Docteur bondirent en la voyant faire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu…

Il se tut en l'observant enfiler la chemise, puis la boutonner, tout en laissant le haut ouvert. Il se demanda si elle l'avait fait volontairement, puis il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Ses pupilles s'attardèrent donc sur un bout de la bretelle de son soutien-gorge noir, et se dirigèrent plus bas afin d'arriver à l'endroit où la chemise frôlait le haut de ses cuisses, couvrant ainsi entièrement le short court qu'elle portait. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse glisser ce dernier le long de ses jambes, pour finir par le poser avec son débardeur, au sol. Il resta la bouche entrouverte d'étonnement en remarquant ses mouvements assurés.

Rose replaça quelques mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille, rajusta sa queue-de-cheval, et s'avança vers le tabouret qui se trouvait devant son chevalet, impassible. Elle attrapa son pinceau, le plongea dans la peinture pourpre, et fixa pensivement la toile vierge.

Toutefois, avant même de poser la moindre touche de couleur, le Docteur se plaça derrière elle, se mettant, en toute conscience, suffisamment proche pour que le dos de Rose soit pressé contre son torse. Elle pencha la tête en arrière pour la poser sur son épaule, et lui lança un drôle de regard.

- Tout va bien, Docteur ?

- Parfaitement bien.

Il posa la main sur son bras droit afin qu'elle garde le poignet lâche, et l'amena vers la toile.

- Peints, l'encouragea-t-il.

Elle commença à tourner à nouveau la tête en direction de la toile, afin de voir ce qu'elle faisait, mais il maintint son bras libre contre sa taille, et secoua la tête.

- Fermes les yeux, murmura-t-il. Et… peints ce que tu veux.

- Docteur, je ne peux pas…

- Détends-toi, lui recommanda-t-il, avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. Fermes tes yeux, et peints.

Déconcertée, elle souffla doucement, puis obéit, prête à expérimenter cette méthode s'il la jugeait bonne.

- Voilà.

Pendant une minute ou deux, le silence régna, en dehors du faible glissement du pinceau sur la toile. De temps en temps, le Docteur guidait sa main en direction des pots en dessous du chevalet, et à nouveau vers celui-ci.

- C'est absurde, rit-elle doucement. Pourquoi nous…

- Si tu ne gardes pas tes yeux fermés, je te les bande avec ma cravate.

Surprise, elle ouvrit les yeux, et il s'exclama :

- Bon, puisque c'est ainsi, on va faire ça. Lèves-toi une seconde.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es assise dessus.

Elle se mit debout, comme dans un état second, et il lâcha son poignet pendant un instant, lui souriant tandis qu'il ramassait la cravate. Il râla une fois encore en constatant qu'elle était froissée, et marmonna une chose à propos d'une réalisation sur-mesure, ce qui la fit rouler des yeux. Il noua ensuite le tissu soyeux autour de sa tête.

- C'est bon ? s'enquit-il.

- Mmhmm. J'ai une impression de déjà-vu.

- Peut-être as-tu rêvé de ce moment, sourit-il.

- Je pense que c'est le cas, ouais, admit-elle, en se mordillant les lèvres afin de retenir un petit rire.

Elle se mordit avec un peu plus de force lorsqu'il glissa une main au niveau de son flanc, puis elle se rassit correctement sur le tabouret, et croisa les jambes.

Après avoir peint durant plusieurs minutes, le Docteur commença à déposer avec douceur des baisers sur la peau de Rose. Les lèvres closes, il commença par sa tempe, et continua sur sa joue, le long de sa mâchoire. Il écarta ensuite les lèvres, et descendit dans son cou, le nez frôlant le col de la chemise qu'elle portait. Tandis qu'une de ses mains la guidait pour peindre, l'autre glissait le long de sa jambe, et ses doigts dansèrent sur sa peau nue.

Rose esquissa un sourire, ravie de la tournure étrange que prenaient les événements. Il souleva doucement sa jambe gauche et la passa par-dessus son genou, décroisant ses jambes afin de pouvoir accéder à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle gémit doucement et bougea ses hanches, s'avançant sur le tabouret de sorte que sa nouvelle position amène ses doigts à vagabonder un peu plus haut.

- Rose… veux-tu…, chuchota-t-il, la bouche à présent au niveau de son oreille.

- S'il te plaît, murmura-t-elle en retour.

Il laissa son index effleurer son sous-vêtement, fredonnant de plaisir en découvrant qu'il était déjà humide. Il poussa donc le tissu sur le coté pour toucher directement sa peau, l'écouta haleter d'anticipation, et l'explora lentement, avant de glisser un doigt à l'intérieur. Distraite, elle relâcha doucement le pinceau, qui tomba au sol. Tout en suçotant le lobe de son oreille, il laissa retomber son poignet qu'il tenait toujours, afin de pouvoir accéder aux boutons de son ancienne chemise. Il les déboutonna rapidement, et de son côté, elle glissa sa main, désormais libre, derrière sa nuque et la faufila dans ses cheveux courts.

- Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange, souffla Rose, en essayant de retrouver sa voix, mais d'où cela te vient-il ?

- Je crois que j'ai réalisé que nous étions tous deux fatigués d'attendre, répondit-il, en suivant ensuite le tracé de son oreille avec ses dents.

- Enfin, il a compris…, se moqua-t-elle, avant d'inspirer profondément en le sentant tracer des cercles serrés autour de son clitoris.

- J'y ai… beaucoup réfléchi, murmura-t-il. J'étais un peu nerveux.

- Et maintenant ?

- Et bien… tu es vraiment sexy dans cette chemise, admit-il en riant, enfouissant son visage dans sa nuque. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Et… peut-être que de te voir te lécher les lèvres pendant que tu me regardais, à moitié nue, m'a donné un élan de courage.

- Et le bandeau ? fit-elle remarquer avec malice.

- Oh, tu sais, parfois je peux être un peu impulsif.

- Mais maintenant, j'aimerais te voir.

- Vas-y, alors.

Elle retira la cravate et la jeta négligemment hors de portée. Elle s'accrocha au chevalet, les extrémités du vêtement trempant dans la peinture encore fraiche.

- Oups… murmura-t-elle, en tournant la tête pour le regarder avec un air penaud.

- Faite sur-mesure…, soupira-t-il.

- Désolée, rit-elle.

- Pour être honnête, Rose, je ne pourrais pas moins m'en préoccuper qu'en cet instant, lui lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Tandis qu'il l'embrassait, il lui fit faire demi-tour sur le tabouret, facilitant sa prise sur elle pour la cambrer. Elle souleva ses jambes et l'attira à elle, pour les enrouler autour de lui. Elle suçota sa langue, et ses hanches rencontrèrent les siennes, ce qui manqua de les renverser. Ils réalisèrent rapidement qu'ils devaient trouver un endroit d'une stabilité moins précaire, sans pour autant quitter la salle ; après tout, ils étaient pressés.

C'est ainsi que, la première fois où le Docteur fit l'amour à Rose, se transforma en une expérience assez aventureuse, sur son bureau, ses outils et ses projets balayés hâtivement, avec les œuvres de la jeune fille partout autour d'eux. Il aurait préféré aussi que l'acte se déroule dans une chambre, mais désormais, il associerait toujours cet endroit aux sons émis par Rose alors qu'elle montait au septième ciel, ce qui était, de son point de vue, d'autant plus fantastique.

…

Les mois passèrent, et Rose n'aurait pu être plus heureuse. Elle possédait une carrière artistique à mi-temps, un magnifique foyer dans un vaisseau spatial parcourant l'univers, et elle était amoureuse de l'homme avec qui elle partageait tout, et ce, un peu plus chaque jour.

Voilà la vie qu'elle voulait mener pour l'éternité. Et elle le lui dit, lorsqu'il lui demanda combien de temps elle comptait rester avec lui.

Sa réponse le fit sourire.

Oh oui, il lui sourit.

…

Il ouvrit les yeux, et sourit paresseusement à la vue qui s'offrit à lui. Installée et vêtue seulement de son pyjama, Rose se tenait là, un carnet à la main, et ses nouvelles lunettes sur le nez.

- Que fais-tu ? demanda-t-il, encore endormi.

Comme il avait la tête à quelques centimètres de l'oreiller le plus proche, le genou nu de Rose, assise les jambes croisées, se trouvait juste à coté de son visage. Il posa les lèvres dessus, embrassant sa peau avec douceur.

- Je te dessine, répondit-elle, son sourire laissant apparaître un bout de langue.

- Je… suis nu, réalisa-t-il alors en se regardant lui-même.

- C'est de ta faute, à force de donner des coups de pieds, tu as envoyé la couette par terre. J'avais tellement froid que je me suis réveillée.

- Oups, désolé. Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir simplement remise en place ? demanda-t-il, en tendant le cou pour la chercher.

- Parce que comme ça j'avais l'occasion de te dessiner nu. Ca rend très bien, peut-être mon meilleur dessin, conclut-elle en riant.

- Laisses-moi voir, dit-il.

Il lui prit le carnet des mains.

- Oh, tu as mis beaucoup de détails, remarqua-t-il, les sourcils haussés.

- Ouais, mais c'est bien obligé quand on a un aussi beau modèle.

Il rit et lui rendit son dessin.

- Je te demande seulement de ne pas exposer celui-ci dans une galerie. Gardons-le ici, d'accord ?

- Oh, je ne sais pas, je pense que l'univers devrait vraiment voir ça.

Elle lui lança un clin d'œil, puis sauta du lit et bondit hors de leur chambre. Il la suivit, et la pourchassa à travers les couloirs du Tardis avec le drap enroulé rapidement autour de sa taille. Lorsqu'il l'attrapa enfin, il l'embrassa avec passion. Il la ramena ensuite dans le lit, où il parvint, comme prévu, à la distraire complètement de son dessin.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, moi j'ai vraiment adoré le traduire. Et... ouais, je l'avoue, c'est la première fois que je touche au rating M, j'espère que ça ne s'est pas trop remarqué xD

Quoi qu'il en soit, comme d'habitude, le lien pour la fanfiction originale est dans mes favoris, et n'hésitez pas à aller voir les autres fics de Laura x Tennant, surtout si vous aimez le DoctorxRose.  
Si vous avez une remarque, une suggestion, une correction à apporter, vous pouvez me laisser une review ou me contacter par MP. De même si vous avez une traduction à me proposer, ou bien juste un thème, des personnages, une situation, etc. J'aimerai vraiment savoir ce que _vous_ voudriez lire. J'ai reçu déjà quelques suggestions, mais on n'en a jamais trop ^^

Je ne sais pas trop quand je posterais la prochaine fois, mais ce sera probablement un autre one-shot, cette fois centré sur le Docteur et le Maître. (sans slash)

Et bien sûr, vous pouvez suivre mes publications en mettant mon profil en alerte, ou via mon twitter (Fredi076) ou mon tumblr (Fred076).


End file.
